


Jesse N Wilbur

by QuattroCard



Category: The Rescuers (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuattroCard/pseuds/QuattroCard
Summary: Re-uploading my old fics in-case anybody still wants to see em. Wilbur meets a woman, they go on a drive together, too bad Wilbur drunk too much before they left.





	Jesse N Wilbur

Our story begins in Quality Street, a place in Internet Land. Our main character, Jesse, was a black-haired girl with green eyes, a navy shirt, brown pants and light brown shoes.

Jesse was in her house, suddenly, she heard a door knock, and when she saw it she saw a white albatross with a black hat with the shade thingy faced away, blue goggles, an orange beak and webbed feet, a teal scarf, and sapphire wing tips, it was Wilbur!

“Hello there!” said Jesse. Letting Wilbur inside her house, he looked inside before sitting down on her red velvet sofa. Jesse went into the kitchen.

Wilbur had found her while shopping, they had been going out and doing stuff for some time, and this was his first time going to her house.

“Great to see you!” Jesse said happily.  
“Yeah!” Wilbur chuckled, “Been playing a lot of video games.”  
“Really?” Jesse asked, leaning forward on the counter. “Like what?”  
“Sonic, Kingdom Hearts, Shadow Hearts, Bubsy, Gex…” While Wilbur rambled, Jesse made the albatross a drink, she smiled as she filled the bottle with a bunch of fizzy drinks, mainly the ones he liked, she then put a suspicious white powder in the drink, when she finished making the overly caffinetastic drink, she brought out six of them.

“I bought a six-pack of what could be your new favourite drink!” said Jesse, Wilbur eyed the bottles as she placed them on the wooden table, “What is it?” he asked, holding one of the bottles.  
“I mixed most of your favourites in one bottle!” Jesse smiled, “Huh…” Wilbur smiled, “Heh-ha, thanks!”

Wilbur unscrewed the cap and drank the concoction, “This is pretty good.” Wilbur said, licking his lips, he finished the drink in a few minutes while they talked about video games.

Wilbur got another bottle, and another, and another, he had completely become addicted to the drink, Jesse smiled evilly, because that suspicious powder was an ingredient called “Addictanium.”, which made whatever food or drink essentially an addictive drug, it was experimented with in the Iron Age so kids would take medicine when they were sick, but then they would go in the medicine bottle and down the entire thing, so it had to be banned, but Jesse had got some by smuggling it into the country.

However, when Wilbur finished the last bottle, he immediately asked for more.

“That was the only batch I made.” Jesse said, Wilbur looked horrified.  
“WHA-WHA-WHAT?” Wilbur yelled as he sat up, “ARE YOU SERIOUS?”  
“Don’t worry.” Jesse laughed, “I can make more, all we need to do is…”

Wilbur immediately bolted to the front door, Jesse went to the front door, “Aren’t you a hasty one?” she laughed. “We’ll get in my car and we can go to the grocery store.”

Jesse opened the door, the duo then went into her car, as Wilbur sat down, he quickly buckled himself in, as did Jesse.

They then set off to go to the Grocery store, as they drove to the grocery store, all that Wilbur could think of was that mysterious drink, not even noticing his full bladder.

They got to the grocery store and got out of the car, as Wilbur got out, the heavy weight of his bladder made itself noticeable, Wilbur stopped for a second or two as he realised his rather bad urge to urinate, but pushed it aside for the drinks when he saw Jesse walking to the store.

Wilbur and Jesse walked into the grocery store, Jesse began picking out all of Wilbur’s favourite drinks, while Wilbur hurriedly bought his favourite drinks to Jesse.

They went to the checkout, Wilbur’s bladder was continuing to fill, now reaching the stretching point, Wilbur began pacing in place. He moaned in discomfort as he rubbed his knees together. He wasn’t regretting drinking all that soda, however, that addiction still lingered inside him.

They could finally go home, however, Jesse still needed Addictanium, so she decided to get some, “Why don’t you wait in the car?” Jesse asked.

Wilbur sat in the car, he squeezed his legs together, feeling the increasing pain in his lower area, “Maybe some radio will make some time pass.” Wilbur said, pressing the power button on the radio.

Generic pop music played on the radio, Wilbur squirmed desperately in his seat as the song playing ended, the pain eventually overtook and destroyed the feeling of Addictanium, Wilbur was now back to normal, he realised that Jesse basically suckered him into making him wet himself.

Wilbur attempted to open the door to the car, but no avail, meaning he had no choice but to wait until she came back.

Suddenly, an ad came on, “Come to slipslide waterpark!” said the guy on the ad, Wilbur shoved his wing between his now smooshed together legs, the pressure rapidly increasing from all the caffeine in what was essentially a diuretic in a bottle.

Wilbur turned off the radio, all he could do was wait and hope that Jesse would come back, and take him back to her house where he could use her toilet, and then go home.

Wilbur shoved another wing between his legs, the pain was unbearable at this point, and the pressure was so immense that he felt like his wings were the one thing keeping him from having an accident in the car, he looked outside and was happy that Jesse was finally coming to the car.

Jesse opened the door, she didn’t say anything, she turned on the radio, and sure enough, it was a song about running water, Wilbur squeezed his legs together again, however, he panicked at the feeling of moisture on his wings, signalling he was losing the battle to hold the tremendous torrent of piss inside of him.

The drive went on, Wilbur sat there as slowly began to wet himself in the car as warm dribbles of pee leaked out of him, urine dripped down his thighs and into the car seat as he squirmed desperately in the said seat, eventually…

“Pull over.”

Jesse looked, and saw that Wilbur was now wetting himself in the car, “What?” Jesse smiled.  
“PULL OVER!” yelled Wilbur as he was now visibly leaking in the car and a wet patch on his seat forming underneath his butt, “I’M GONNA WET MYSELF!”

Jesse stopped the car, and looked as a desperate Wilbur stood there desperately trying to open the door, but to no avail, eventually…

“I can’t hold it…” Wilbur whimpered, suddenly, piss just burst out of the defeated Albatross, Wilbur sat there completely devastated as he wet himself in the car, the seat turned a dark shade of grey as urine dripped onto the floor of the motor vehicle, some pee dripped down his legs and pooled underneath his feet.

It took about two minutes before the stream just stopped, Wilbur sat there sobbing in his piss soaked seat, completely humiliated.

They parked outside Jesse’s house, Wilbur got out of the car, fed up and just wanting to go home.

“I can’t believe I let that happen.” Wilbur sighed.  
“I know.” Jesse smiled, “I have a new character for my fetish scenarios!” she then sprouted black wings and fangs and flew towards Wilbur.

Wilbur dodged just in time, and then, he hid in a rubbish bin, and just his luck! He found an AK-47 in the bin, it was thrown out by Jesse’s neighbour.

Wilbur got out of the bin and aimed the AK-47 at Jesse, who pounced on the armed Albatross, the AK-47 began shooting the air, but then gravity did it’s thing and the AK-47 angled itself in a way and ended up shooting Jesse.

But then she phased out of existence as she was shot, Wilbur called the cops, and after some investigation, it turned out she was a hologram sent from a succubus that kidnaps people and takes them to the Otherworld and makes them a character for fetish scenarios, depending on how said character behaves that is.

They soon traced the hologram back to the succubus and she got arrested, Wilbur got millions of dollars out of it, and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
